Burning Rose
by Snowymaya
Summary: Ruby and Yang fell in love at young age. What obstacles they'll have to surpass? Enabler not incest
1. New love

A two years old Yang was playing with a toy bike when her dad entered the room.

" Yang!" The man said loudly and happily.

The blonde girl cloud only wonder about what his father was so happy.

" Guess? Your mom is home from the hospital and your little sister is here too!" Her eyes sparkled in joy while her mouth formed a big grin.

" Wanna see them?" The Little sun dragon nodded vigorously and rise on her feet. Her father took her hand and accompanied her upstairs.

In a room, Summer Rose was holding her newborn baby, who was sleeping.

The illiac eyes locked immediately on the little sleeping rose. She was so beautiful, so little and peaceful, her cheeks red like strawberries.

" Yang!" Her dad brought her back to reality,

" Say hi to mom!" She said hi and hugged her mom and immediately turned back to that little rose.

" You want to touch her?" Yang nodded yes. She sit on the bed and stroke the baby cheeck. She takes a moment to admire her new baby sister sleeping and lightly whimpering.

Yang slowly rubs her finger across Ruby left cheek, her eyes have a hint of happiness and serenity in them.

" Ok Yang, we need to let mom and new sister rest a bit!" Taiyang said as he slowly took Yang in his arms and they went out the room.

" Goodnight my little love" her father kissed her forehead and want out the room. Yang rolled to one side and stars to dream about her new sister.

~ After some months~

Yang was playing whit her sister in their room.

' I wonder if she is really my sister, I remember that Summer mommy's belly was already a bit big when she moved in.' suddenly a sad look appeared on her face. ' …But where is my real mom?'

Baby Ruby started to cry and move her little arms.

" Ruby? What's up?" Baby Ruby looked at her sister with pleading eyes, which caused Yang to approach her sister. Ruby putted her hands on her sister right hand and sucks her sis tumb.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Yang screamed in her head.

' ADORABLE!!!!!!!' She nuzzled her nose on Ruby hairs.

" I love you!"

Her sister laughed and Yang watched her dreamy.

" … Ruby…" she planted a kiss on her sister cheek

She felt a bond she never felt with anyone in her life, not even her parents. It was like they were soulmate, old friends meeting eachother even if Ruby was only six months old.

Coping her sister Ruby kissed Yang cheeck.

"… I'll marry ya when we'll be big kids"

A/n:

Thank you for supporting me!

Oh! And I've had to say to all Enabler haters:

I've already started it baby.

I'm not gonna stop.


	2. Ruby First Cookie!

**This is so short…****Some things to say before you read so you wont mistake something.****Ruby's father had died and left her and Summer alone. Taiyang had welcomed them in his house, this happens when Raven already left and Yang is two years old. By that time, Ruby will born some months after since Summer was already pregnant of Ruby.**

Chapter Two:

Ruby First Cookie!

Yang was doing her homework in the kitchen when she heard her 1 year old baby sister crawling in from the couch in the living room. Yang protective senses kicked in and she hurried to pick up Ruby.

" Ruby! Be more careful next time!" She almost yelled.

Her baby sis watch her with questioning eyes

" … I wish you could understand me…" she walked back to the table and putted her sis on it, then she shifted a red hig chair next to hers and carefully placed Ruby on it.

" Now your big sis has to do her homework, you sit here and be a good girl, ok?" Huffing she returned to her homework.

Her mouth made a quirk as she looked the alphabet scheme and the ' exercise' where she had to put the letters together to form a word.

' This is boring! ' Picking up the pencil and rubber she tried to read.

' f_wer… flower. App_… apple. Co_ki_… cookie!' she exclaimed in her head proud of herself.

'… I want a cookie now" she shifted her chair and walked to the belief and took out some chocolate chip cookies, placing them in a plate and hooping in her chair. She settled them aside and munching one while doing her homework.

Meanwhile Ruby was following every movements her sis did and noticed the cookies. She dangerously leaned herself up to reach them, almost falling of the high chair.

" RUBY!" Yang grabbed her just before her sister falled. Of course if she had falled she only will had cried a bit for the fear of it and a bit of pain but Yang begin overprotective had pictured a much more bad thing for her sister.

" You alright?!" Ruby didn't know the meaning of that word but she laughed Yang scared face, who she thought was funny.

" Luckily you're okay! Please do not sacre me like that ever again." Ruby sightly shifted aside to watch the cookies "Abawa!" Ruby exclaimed pointed them to Yang.

"What?" Yang's eyes looked towards Ruby pointed and see the cookies.

" Ah! That's a cookie Ruby. Wanna try it?" Her sis pleading eyes replayed to her answer.

Yang took a cookie and hold it for Ruby so her sis wold munch on it.

' she's cute…'

Ruby took her cookie on hand and split it in half, handed the other half to her sis, smiling happily.

Yang took the half cookie with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Thank you Ruby!"


End file.
